


A Magic Number Of Orgasms

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Insatiable Harry, Kinktober, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Harry, Well Fucked Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco experiment with a sex spell.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	A Magic Number Of Orgasms

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day five, prompt: _Spell Play_.

By his fourth climax Harry’s lost track of how many times they’ve fucked. 

The rest of the world has fallen away; all that exists any longer is _Draco_. 

Draco’s lips, blood red where he’s bitten them. 

Draco’s slick, swollen hole that drips come onto their ruined bedsheets. 

Harry’s heart is beating ten to the dozen. His higher brain functions have all but vanished. He knows there’s a magic number of orgasms that’ll dowse his hard, demanding cock but that’s information that’s lost in the miasma of his nearly-broken mind. 

“Fill me,” Draco urges, and Harry is powerless to resist him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
